Home
by Xenomelia
Summary: Violet wakes up in a world drastically different than her own. When she learns the terrible truth, she has to decide what the true meaning of family is.
1. Prologue

_I'm sitting in an alleyway, gasping for breath as my chest feels like it's closing in on me. Something terrible had happened. I shouldn't be here._

 _Should I even exist at all?_

 _I hear yelling and crying out, words full of anger and disgust. Until the vague shapes I can only guess are humans stop their rageful fits, and turn to look at me._

" _Oh no . . ." one mumbles, lifting me up from the rough ground. Their arms were strong and for a brief moment I felt safe._

 _Until, like always, they smiled, and their mouth split open into one terrifying eye, and down I went, sucked into the vortex of the universe. The cold devoured me, and I screamed as lightning pulled me apart, devouring every inch of my body, its wrath at my disturbance of the void ripping at me from the inside out, until I was nothing...drifting...everything at once and then nothing at all._

–––

I wake up, gasping for breath. Another one of those nightmares. Another terrible dream.

I slump into my bed, disgusted at the sweat dampening my forehead. Why were they coming now? I didn't understand...was this a part of my past?

My hotel room is dark and mostly unfurnished, which I am grateful for. I didn't need any paintings merging with the dark, looking down upon me as I slept beneath their soulless eyes. But even so, I was shaken. I tried to remember what I was dreaming, but it wouldn't come to me. All I could pinpoint was a terrible feeling of emptiness inside.

"Why can't I ever remember what I was dreaming?" I asked myself aloud, then wincing at my own voice piercing the darkness. Which was so irrational. My head screamed at me that it was only logical I was alone, but my heart wouldn't stop pounding.

I tucked the blankets tight around me, hot as I was, and thought of when Edward had first found me, slumped in a side alley in a foreign city. Perhaps it would bring back some memories.

I thought as hard as I could, only to be hit with a wall of darkness beyond the time I woke up.

Edward was assigned of taking care of me. After all, he found me, the strange girl with no memories, no personality or past to her but her name and basic necessity memories, such as language and movement. Of course, he was adamant.

"You'll just slow me down!" He had constantly yelled at me.

Alphonse, his kind, armor bound brother, had later explained to me that he was only afraid of hurting more people on his account.

I had heard of the poor boy's attempt to get his body back. Well, part of his, and his brother's entire body. I admired that he had such a goal in life. I wish I did. I didn't even know what to live for now.

And thus I laid there, not exactly wallowing in wonderful thoughts. At least I knew my name. Violet.

Just as sleep struck at me again, something cracked against the window just above. My eyes flew open faster than any bullet, scanning the outside with terror for any movement. But no, it was a tree limb. An awfully terrifying tree limb, mind you.

I sighed in frustration. At this rate, I wasn't going to get any sleep at all.

My room was dark and foreboding. I knew it was going to be a struggle getting out of the room without being afraid, but I had to do it. I had to.

Holding my breath, I swung my legs over the bed, and ran over to my robe as fast as I could. Once the fabric was fastened over me, I made my way out into the hallway. Before doing so, though, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Matted brown hair. Dreary purple eyes. Great, what a look.

The hallway was completely empty, and it wasn't completely fearlessly that I made my way to Edward's room. I hesitated, then knocked on his door. Hopefully I wasn't waking him.

I heard the groaning of a mattress, grumbling and complaining following. I couldn't help but smile. He _was_ rather cute. Ok, really cute. I couldn't deny it.

"What idiot is pounding at this hour of the night?" He mumbled, right before the door swung open. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Violet? What's going on?"

I blushed, suddenly embarrassed. "Um...well, um, I was, I was having some nightmares, and well . . ."

Edward just looked at me, a slow blush creeping across his pale face. "You'd like company?" He asked, putting the words in my mouth.

I sighed inwardly in relief. "Yes, please," I said tentatively. "If you don't mind. If you were already sleeping, then please, don't worry about me."

"Oh no, it's no trouble," he said. "Come in."

I walked into his hotel room, spotting Alphonse on the couch. "Hi, Al."

"Hi Violet," he said in his usual chipper, sweet voice. "I heard you were having nightmares. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, thanks," I replied. "It's funny, I've had them so often one would think I'd be used to them by now."

Al nodded his large metal head. "I understand. Some things just don't fade." I felt a twinge of pity for him there.

I turned to Edward, finally getting a good look at him. He was shirtless and in white shorts, with his hair down and slightly damp. He must've just taken a shower.

Ok, he was hot.

He scratched the back of his head, smiling a crooked smile. "Well, as you can see, there's not too much entertainment in here. I wouldn't call Al a crackup."

"You're not exactly a comedian yourself, shorty," Al shot back.

Ed's eyes narrowed at that. "Who you calling shorty! I'll let you know I grew a whole freaking three inches these last few months. Now that's progress!"

He glanced at me. "Soon I'll be towering over that idiot, just you wait," he said, with a sprinkling of amusement in his voice.

"You're not too short for me," I commented, standing closer to his body for comparison. Then I realized how that sounded.

"Uh, I mean, you know, like in general, you're taller than me," I stammered, blushing powerfully. Thankfully it was too dim in the room to see.

The brothers laughed, and I could've sworn I saw Ed smile at me.

"I was wondering something," I said, sitting down on the couch next to Al.

"What's up?" Edward asked nonchalantly, running his hands through his long hair.

"Could you tell me more about when you found me?" I asked. "I can't remember my nightmares, but I feel like I would be comforted to know more details."

I could feel the tension in the couch as Al stiffened, and even Edward stopped in his tracks.

Sweat beaded on his forehead as he smiled nervously. "Heh, isn't that a story, huh Al?"

"Yeah," Alphonse said hurriedly. "Maybe not one for so late in the night. I don't know if we'll keep you awake for long enough, heh heh."

I rolled my eyes. "You are both the absolute worst at getting me discouraged," I say with an undertone of amusement. "It's my past, I feel a little entitled to it."

Ed visibly gulped. "Well, you should make yourself comfortable then." He plopped down on the ground in front of me. "So you know how Alphonse and I are trying to get our bodies back, right?"

I nodded, happy he was finally seeming to open up.

"Well, Al and I tried to open up a portal to the Truth, you know, and well, things went crazy from there." He wouldn't meet my eyes. "I had seen before that his body was still in there, so when we went back, it was in an attempt to reunite them. But something went terribly wrong."

He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of some horrible memory. "I still don't know exactly what happened, but while we were searching for Al's body, a door in the Truth opened up, and I thought I saw him in there. So I grabbed for him, and it was...you."

He looked at me, his fiery eyes burning with remorse and sadness. "I don't know for sure yet...but I think I might've ripped you from a different universe. There was a bursting flash of light, a hug vortex as I pulled you, everything exploded, and then we were all three back in the city, where I 'found' you."

I closed my eyes, trying to think back to whatever time Edward was talking about. I couldn't remember it, but what I did know is that when I woke up, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt flattened and crushed. And not like the air had been knocked out of me. But like my body had been distorted and squished, to conform with a new universe's rules of physics.

I could see that both the brothers were distraught at this.

"The only reason we seemed so angry with you," Alphonse said, "was that we were angry at ourselves. It was almost like human transmutation, but that wasn't what we were trying to do at all. Besides, you were alive, and your own person, not a Homunculus or a corpse."

I thought anger would come, but it didn't. Where I should've seen people that ruined my entire life, I saw two desperate brothers who never meant to hurt anyone. And they didn't need my anger. I saw their guilt destroying them from the inside out, and that was more than anyone needed to feel as punishment.

I stood up, walked over to Edward's hunched body. "Don't feel bad," I said quietly. "Everything happens for a reason. That much I believe. And whatever family I left behind, I know I'll get to them again. Because I believe in you two." I rested my hand on Edward's metallic shoulder. He looked up at me through blond hair, and allowed a tiny smile.

His smile faded when he saw that I could barely keep my eyes open. "Hey now, perhaps you'll sleep better here," he suggested, an unusual amount of gentleness in his voice. "You probably won't get nightmares." He then flexed, winking. "Especially with this guy here to protect you."

"Oh, spare me," Al cried.

I laughed, despite my embarrassment and exhaustion. "That is such a nice offer. Do you have any blankets that I could use for the floor?"

"You're getting the couch," Al insisted. "Please, that's not fair that I get it when I don't even sleep."

"Thanks Al, you're the best," I said sweetly, kissing him on what would be his cheek. I could almost see a blush on the metal.

I also thought I heard a "hmph" from Edward.

I tucked myself into the couch, said goodnight to the brothers, and tried to get to sleep. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. Perhaps it was the emptiness inside of me. The emptiness from not knowing my family, my friends, maybe even a lover from whatever past I had. I needed someone. Someone to make me complete.

My eyes flickered to Edward's bed. He wasn't remotely interested in me, I could tell. He had Winry, after all, and what guy would turn down a girl like her?

Nevertheless, the fear was coming back, and I wasn't able to take it anymore. I crept over to Edward's bed, knowing he was sound asleep and wasn't likely to wake up, and then crawled in next to him.

His body was warm and cool next to mine, because of his automail. His back was to me, and he was breathing peacefully. I was happy he wasn't having any nightmares.

I knew Al was watching, but thankfully he didn't say anything. Ed would know anyways, when he woke up. I could deal with that embarrassment then.

"I guess we're not so different after all," I whispered to no one in particular. "We both don't have our parents. We're both desperately trying to carve a path for ourselves in this life, when the world seems against us. Maybe me being found by you in the alley happened for a reason."

I rolled over, and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to find me. I took forever to fall asleep.

After maybe twenty minutes or so, just when I was about to fall into the sweet embrace of oblivion, I felt movement behind me, and the warmth of a human body very close to my back. To my great shock, I felt a calloused, gentle hand tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, we're not so different after all, Violet," he said, his voice a breadth of a whisper. "Both of us are just putting one foot in front of the other, eh? Yes, and I don't believe in chance. I meant it when I said I would protect you. I meant it from the moment I pulled you out of whatever universe you belong to, up until now. I promise you upon my life, you will be reunited with your family again."

He rolled back over, the skin of his back barely felt through the fabric of my robe. "It also helps a lot that you're actually shorter than me."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Hopefully he didn't feel my body shaking from it.

Maybe, just maybe, I had found a new home in this frightening world. And that home was Edward Elric.


	2. Awakening

**Hi! I hope everyone is enjoying this little fanfic. I'm honestly not sure where this is going at all. Honestly the previous chapter was supposed to be a standalone slice of life style short story, but after some people I know encouraged me to continue, I packed my bags and began this journey of a longer fanfiction. I hope to share the love of FMA and do the wonderful characters justice.**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

~ One Month Ago ~

"What have we done, Alphonse?!"

I gasped, and wanted to shriek in pain as spasms of needles shot through my every vein. My innards felt twisted and smashed, like I had just gone through a blender and then met the wrong end of a hammer. The world was hazy and I couldn't quite make out the shapes in front of me. One was a large, gray blur, the other a smaller, louder blur.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!"

That voice came from a higher toned voice. Probably the smaller blur.

"Wait, Al. She's breathing! She's alive!"

The small shape bent towards me, its features barely being made out in the haze. A memory jolted into the emptiness I assumed was my mind. _Human_.

Rough hands jolted my shoulders. I shrieked when I was suddenly shaken, my ribs clashing inside me like broken glass.

"Careful, _nisan_! She's probably seriously injured from her experience in the Truth. I'm extremely surprised she made it out alive."

The shaking stopped. "I'm sorry," the smaller person mumbled.

I slumped to the ground, my head nearly knocking against the ground, if it weren't for hands catching me. _How strange_ , I thought in the foggy void of my mind. _One is soft and contours to my face, while the other is akin to stone._

That was the last thing I thought before I lost consciousness.

–––

"Hey, she's waking up!"

Light. It was everywhere. It blinded me from every angle, devouring my thoughts. I made out some vague shapes once more before I gave up the war of keeping my eyelids open, and let them slump closed again.

 _Violet._

This time, my eyes shot open, regardless of the light. "Violet," I mumbled, if you could call it mumbling. It was barely more than a breath of air.

"She said something," a voice noted, and I noticed the shapes were more distinct this time. The owner of the voice was tall, with a mop of unruly black hair cresting his scalp. Or, I assumed it was a he, judging by the depth of their voice.

"What did she say?" Said a lighter, sweeter voice. Slightly familiar, I realized. Perhaps belonging to one of the people who recovered me, whatever happened to me.

"Violet," I answered him, managing to say it stronger and more confidently now. "My name, Violet."

My eyes were slowly but surely adjusting, and the world became clearer around me by the second. I was in a white bed, with wires and bandages attached and wrapped around me. To my left was a tall, stern looking man with aggressive dark eyes. To my right was a relatively short, blond teenage boy, his bright saffron hair tucked neatly into a braid. What stood out most to me was his eyes.

They were the eyes of torture, guilt, and bright flame of determination. Burning deep within his butterscotch eyes were fires I would be afraid to cross if I were his enemy.

Most likely so different from my eyes right now. My blue eyes were probably shallow and milky from sick.

To the boy's left was an armor clad person, towering over the blond boy. Something was off about him. Something that I knew that was tucked deep away into a memory, but that I couldn't quite place.

"Violet," repeated the dark haired man. "Slightly ironic, I suppose." What did that mean?

"My name is Roy Mustang, and this is Edward and his brother, Alphonse," Roy continued, gesturing to the blond boy and the armored person.

" _Older_ brother," Edward clarified. I couldn't keep back a snort, no matter how hard I tried. I regretted it, as blood dribbled from my nose and I also earned a vicious stare from Edward. I tried to stare right back, but I doubt I looked intimidating.

"So, Violet," Roy started. "Edward and Alphonse here found you in an alleyway in Central. Do you think you could explain why they found you there so injured? Our doctors had to fix several badly damaged organs and shattered bones."

That explained the many bandages and needles. But when I tried to remember what on earth I was doing in that alley, I found I couldn't remember.

I couldn't remember anything.

"I...I can't remember," I said, starting to breath heavily. "I can't remember anything at all!"

"Nothing at all?" Roy said skeptically. "You remembered your name."

Perhaps it was just me, but it seemed like Edward had an awfully guilty look on his face. Even the unreadable look of Alphonse seemed awkward.

"That's it," I said in defeat, trying not to breathe too hard and hurt my damaged ribs. "I don't know anything at all."

Roy let out a large sigh. "Well, that's all we can do, I suppose. I guess you don't know where you live, either?"

I pursed my lips, not answering. The silence answered his question well enough, anyways.

"It seems you're staying with the Elric brothers, then," Roy said. "You'll stay here for a few more days to heal, and then they'll pay for a couple hotel rooms." Perhaps it was my face, but something about me must've given away that I was afraid. "Don't worry, Violet. We'll figure this out."

"What?!" Edward exploded, his face twisted in anger. "How much money do you think we have?" Then it settled into a smirk. "Guess I'll have to keep borrowing from you, _Lame_ Alchemist."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Your pay is perfectly fine, Edward. You flaunt it often enough for me to know."

He spun on his heels and walked out the door. Edward was right after him, grumbling to himself. He shot one look at me before he left. "You'll slow us down," he mumbled, and shut the door behind him. Alphonse was a little slower to leave.

"I'm terribly sorry about what happened, and even more so about my brother's manners," he apologized. "He has a lot to learn about what a gentleman is. But don't worry. We'll take care of you."

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say. I just looked at him as if I was a beached whale on my bed as he left the room.

I heard yelling and arguing from beyond the thin door. The only sentence I heard was, "you might've ruined her life. You owe her some hospitality."

Confusion, anger, and hurt struck me. I didn't know anything about what this place was. I didn't know who _I_ was.

So I let a tear slide down my parched skin.


	3. Envy

~ Present Day ~

Light filtered through the glass of the hotel and warmed my face with its beams. I rolled over, disturbed by the awakening. It could not be time to wake up yet.

"Stop stealing all the blankets!" A grumpy voice groggily slithered its way over to me. "You had me freezing all night, but with me being such a gentleman, I decided to let you have them. I at least deserve the morning." With that, Edward gripped the blankets and roughly jerked them off me. Cold assaulted my senses and I groaned at the rude awakening.

"Fine, have it your way, _gentleman_ ," I scoffed, swinging my parchment legs off the edge of the bed and stood up for a nice long stretch.

I noticed my robe was a bit loose and I hastily corrected it. If it had come any looser during the night...I shook my head at the humiliating thought. What kind of girl would they make of me?

"Good morning, Alphonse," I said, adding as much cheer as possible, given I was freezing. "Do you know if there's any extra blankets in here? Your lovely brother decided to help wake me up and now it seems there's an absence of them."

A loud snort sounded from the direction of the bed.

"Sure," Alphonse said, his permanently chipper voice piercing the air. "I could always ask room service to bring some."

I shook my head. "Too much trouble, but thank you. I might as well get used to the temperature."

Checking my reflection in the mirror in their bathroom, I quickly fixed my tangly hair into a loose bun. I then took a short trip over to my room to grab a tank top and some pants.

When I came back, Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed, braiding his hair and wearing a disgruntled look on his face. Alphonse had a tray of coffee on the table in front of him.

"I figured I'd find another way to warm you up," he said.

"Thanks, Al," I replied, sipping the warm drink. "So what's the plan for today?"

The brothers exchanged a look. "Well, I guess we should continue looking for the Homunculi," Al suggested. "We know that they harbor Philosopher's Stones. Maybe if we obtain one from them, we could use it to both get our bodies back and send you home!"

I nodded. "It's a good idea, but it sounds dangerous."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Ah, please, I've fought them before, I can do it again."

Always so darn confident. It was going to get him killed.

"Maybe we could walk around town a bit and keep our eyes out for them," I suggested, secretly really not wanting them to battle such a dangerous adversary. "You haven't really shown me much of Central, I've mostly been scampering around right behind your guy's heels."

Ed let out a drawn out, exaggerated sigh. "Sure, I guess it wouldn't be too much harm."

"Wow, if it's _such_ a _drag_ for a busy guy like you then forget it."

"Don't mock me!"  
"Oh, I'm totally serious, what are you talking about?" I said, barely able to keep from laughing.

"Stop, you two," Al butted in. "If we're going into town, let's go now."

And that was that. The Elric brothers and I waltzed into town, which must've been quite a sight, with Al's large armor, Edward's dramatic red coat, and me looking like an obvious outsider.

I wasn't sure what it was about me, but people's eyes were always drawn to me. Perhaps another girl would've been flattered by all the attention, but I knew it was something else. Men's eyes slithered up and down my body like I was a toy for them to use. Even women clutched their children closer to them as I walked by, shuffling away as quick as they could. I didn't mention this to the brothers. I didn't want to make Ed angry for no reason. Not that he would get protective over me, but rather that he got angry over everything.

The same applied to today. Central was bustling with a beautiful and diverse array of life. Stalls were set up everywhere, the scent of roasting food tangling in my senses. Fish, spices, meat, and vegetables.

"Hey there! Would a pretty lady like you like you want a sample of garden grown tomatoes?" A man called out from a stall, flashing a friendly smile at me. But the moment I met eyes with him, fear crossed over his expression and I decided to just continue on my way. This time I kept my eyes downcast.

"I don't understand why I scare everyone," I whispered to Al. "Purple eyes aren't that uncommon, are they?"

"It's not their color," he whispered back. "It's the thing that burns within them. There's something akin to a white flame deep in their core. Ed and I have noticed it before. We think it's because of your close interaction with the Truth."

I nodded, not really understanding what he said but accepting it anyway.

I smelled something amazing, coming from the direction of a meat stall. Without really thinking, I wandered over in the direction.

"Well hello there, Miss," greeted a teenage boy, roasting some kind of dark meat over coals behind his stall. He met my eyes directly, and didn't flinch. I was fascinated by this.

"Would you like to try a sample?" He asked.

"Yes, please," I said timidly. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled such good food.

He gave me a sliver, and the flavor exploded in my mouth. Such good spices and texture...I hadn't ever had something this good.

"It's amazing," I said softly.

He chuckled. He had dark hair and piercing green eyes. "There's more where that came from," he remarked. "If you want the spice that went on it, I could give you a discount if you follow me. They're in the back."

I nodded, wanting some of that wonderful flavor in my own food. I looked behind me, and noticed that Ed and Al were nowhere to be seen. Something that felt a little wrong settled in my stomach.

"Hold on," I said, but shut my mouth when a firm hand clamped around my wrist.

"I thought you wanted a discount," he growled, pulling me with him. Fear struck me numb, and I was unable to move. I wasn't brave enough to resist him.

He pulled me into a side alley next to his stall, where the crowd outside didn't even glance. "Now," he said lavisciously, his eyes hungry for something other than just food, "let's have a little fun, shall we? With freaky eyes like yours, I doubt you get much time with the menfolk."

"No," I gasped weakly, my legs shaking so hard I was about to collapse. I was no heroine.

He barked a laugh. "You're really saying no to this?" He whispered, fumbling with his belt. Just as he reached for the front of my pants, a dark figure leapt behind him, and blood splattered on me as an arm smashed into the side of his face. He slumped to the ground, out cold.

"Edward!" I gasped, running into the figure's arms. I wasn't sure why I assumed so fast.

A strange voice cackled from the person. I shoved myself away from them immediately, blinking a couple times to see in the darkness of the alley.

"I couldn't let the goods get damaged," a high pitched voice said snarkily. "You're much too valuable for that."

The being stepped from the shadows, the wandering threads of sunlight landing on thick black hair sprouting in thick strands from the top of their head. I gasped, immediately knowing who it was.

It was the Homunculus, Envy

"Get away from me!" I cried, stepping backwards, only to press into the wall behind me. "Edward! Alphonse!"

"How sweet," Envy said, smirking. "Well, your buddies won't make it in time to rescue you, I'm afraid." They swung their arm, and that was the last thing I saw before darkness.


	4. Imprisoned

" _Hello, child", a strange, hazy voice greeted me. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light._

 _In front of me, was a strange, nearly formless being. It looked vaguely humanoid, with a black dust creating its borders. It smiled a hideous, large grin at me._

" _Who are you?" I cried, stumbling backwards. I realized I was on the ground, crawling back like an insect._

" _I am Truth," it sneered, or so it seemed. "You don't need to be so frightened. You won't be here for much longer."_

 _I turned around, and two enormous stone doors opened up behind me. I could barely see the outline of a boy yelling and calling in my direction._

" _What's going on?" I demanded, panicked._

" _It seems something quite interesting is about to happen," Truth mused to itself, not answering my question. "I must say, I am quite excited as to how this will turn out. But first, let me show you Truth."_

 _The ground opened up beneath me, and I fell into a massive vortex of sheer information. Down and down I fell, the knowledge and truth of the existence of the universe being shoved into my head. I wept and screamed in pain as writhing black hands enwrapped themselves around me. Until I reached a bright light at the end, and gasped at the revelation I found there . . ._

" _You have paid quite the toll," Truth's voice sounded in my head. "So, Violet, you will experience the ultimate Truth."_

 _And with that, the desperate cry of a human being sounded up ahead, and instead of landing on solid ground a strong hand gripped my forearm as I fell. I was ripped through a void, and lost consciousness from there._

–––

"Gah!" I yelped as freezing water splashed onto my face. I spluttered and gurgled, stumbling backwards onto my behind.

"Ouch," I grumbled, rubbing my sore backside. I glanced upwards, to the see the strange, seemingly genderless figure of Envy standing above me.

"Sorry about the rude awakening," he said nonchalantly. "Father wanted to see you and it seemed you were pretty out of it." He smirked at me. "Come now, before I make you."

I groaned, making myself get on my feet. I wasn't sure how Envy had carried me, but it wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

"Who is Father?" I asked him as we walked down the alien hallway. There were pipes everywhere, covering every wall and space. It was almost blindingly dark, but some unknown source allowed light to filter through.

"You'll find out soon enough, we're almost there," Envy said unhelpfully.

I rubbed my head, trying to soothe the headache that throbbed there. What was I dreaming? I had the lingering feeling that I had some important dream, but I couldn't remember it.

"Was I saying anything in my sleep?" I asked Envy.

"Just yelping and the like," he replied. "Sounds like you were having some lovely experience."

"I think it had to do with Truth," I whispered to myself.

Envy stopped in his tracks. "Oh really?" He said, matching my volume. "Well, Father will be interested in that."

The tunnel we were going through opened up into a large cavern, where the pipes connected and spiraled into a throne-like chair in the center.

A foreboding man with long blond hair and cruel, cold eyes glared down at me from that throne.

I gulped heavily. For some reason, I hadn't felt as scared before. Envy was quite terrifying. But this man...he didn't feel like a human. A darkness emitted from him that didn't emanate from any normal human.

"Hello Father," Envy said happily. "I've found the girl for you."

He shoved me forward at the man's feet. I yelped as I fell to my knees, looking up at those awful eyes with trembling arms to push me up.

WIthout moving a muscle, I was thrust forward by the very ground beneath me. The ground lifted me until I was merely inches from the Father's face. I tried to stare back at him without the fear I knew was riddling my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to meet his glare.

"Those white flames in your eyes. You've seen something no one else has, haven't you?" His voice was deep and as ancient and powerful as he appeared to be.

"I can't, I can't remember," I squeaked pitifully. "I keep having dreams that I think link to the Truth of something big, but I can't ever remember them properly."

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, I suppose I'll have to make use of you until then."

Fear was overwhelming me now. "Please," I whispered. "I don't know anything about this world. I'll work for you, I'll do whatever servant things you need me to do, but please, don't hurt me. I don't know anything about surviving." I hung my head, burning with shame and humiliation. "I'm not strong."

When I lifted my head, the one Envy called Father was smiling at me. It wasn't exactly a smile that warmed my heart.

"Lock her up," he commanded Envy. "She'll stay there until she starts remembering her dreams, or until the Promised Day comes to use as a sacrifice. Either will do."

"Yep!" Envy said chipperly, grabbing me by the arm and dragging me off my pedestal.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I wasn't cut out for this. I couldn't fight, I couldn't talk my way out of things. I wasn't witty or brave.

Who was I?

I had no memory of what life I lived, what kind of personality I might've had.

But something I did know, was that if I remembered my dreams, I would know a whole lot more.

I complied with Envy, and curled up in a corner of the cell I was thrown into. Two creepy creatures stood guard at the entrance to the cell. They looked like large, aggressive lizards. I shuddered.

"Please," I whispered as Envy made his way out. "Don't leave me alone." I swallowed hard, hating to admit my high amount of weaknesses. "I have terrors with the dark."

To my utmost surprise, Envy stopped, and turned around to look at me. One eyebrow was raised, and a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Is all you are made of is weakness?" He jibed. "If you really did have a breakthrough encounter with Truth, you're definitely the worst person for it."

"And you have no weaknesses?" I shouted back, not sure why sudden anger stirred within me. "Homunculus or not, you can't be invincible." I paused, thinking of something. "Your name is Envy, after all. That in itself, is a terrible, terrible weakness." I met his dark, tormented eyes. "I pity you."

"Shut up, rat!" He screamed. "All you humans do is suffer and bleed. You attack your own kind and then in your own naivety trust them later. It's why your species dies! You are all emotion, all passion, blood, and fury. You have no right to be talking to me about weakness!"

With that, he slammed the cell door shut and stormed off, grumbling to himself.

I curled up in a ball, terrified of the darkness closing in. The whispers of anxiety murmured in my ears, and my guard's eyes glowed and glowered at me in the darkness.

I balled my fists as tears formed in my eyes. It wasn't fair. If I had such an incredible encounter with Truth, why was I seemingly the worst person to have gone through it?

"I think you've made a mistake, Truth," I murmured.


	5. Revelation

"So, how's life?" I asked Envy as he set down my daily cup of water and bread. "Anything new in your fascinating life?"

"Oh please, don't try small talk on me," he snapped, slipping my tray underneath my bars. "It's not my fault you're bored to death."

"It kind of is, though," I remarked, resting my chin on my hands in a pouty way. "Do you want me to go crazy in here? I doubt I'd be of much use talking to the walls when the time comes. I won't even know it when I do remember my dreams. I'll be wandering crazytown."

"Ok, ok, calm down," Envy said, annoyance heavy in his tone. "What do you want?"

"How long has it been since I've been in here?" I asked, secretly afraid to hear the answer. "I can't tell when it's night or day in here."

"About a week," Envy replied, picking at his nails.

My heart sank in my chest. A whole week and no sign of my friends? I couldn't deny I was hurt. I didn't want anyone to risk their lives for me...but absolutely no sign of getting out of here weighed on me quite a bit as well.

"Maybe I could go out for a walk or something?" I asked, brightening up. "I'm dying to see the sun again."

Envy laughed. "I suppose that'd be appropriate for a human like you, to be walked like a dog. But no, nice try though. I'm afraid your valiant escape attempts will have to be more thought out next time."

"It's really not that, but ok," I said, slumping against the wall in my cell. "Maybe I could get some blankets or someth-"

"What do you think this is, a hotel?" Envy barked, cutting me off. "I have better things to do than cater to you." Before I could say anything more, he stalked off into the darkness.

"Ugghh," I sighed, running my hands through my hair. What was there to do? Braid my hair again? I held the coarse strands in my hand. I only had an occasional bucket of freezing water to wash myself with. It made my hair slightly out of control. Well, more than it already was, anyways.

"I wish I had something to write with," I mumbled to myself, and then stopped my train of thought in its tracks.

"Write with?" I whispered, clenching my fists.

Did my past self like to write?

Ideas flooded in, of writing my journey down to share with others, of jotting thoughts and romances and adventures down on paper. The beauty of creativity. The power and joy of being a poet, a weapons expert, a flirt, a murderer, an artist, a hippie, a soldier. I could be anything.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, scaring my Chimera guards.

I had found a snippet of my personality after long last. I hastily tucked it into the recesses of my mind. I couldn't lose the one part of me that I remembered.

I placed my hands on the cold bars that currently held me captive. How was I going to get out of here?

 _Boom!_ A huge explosion sounded down the hallway, followed by lots of shouting and clashing.

My heart leapt inside my rib cage. Could it be that I was being rescued?

My golden haired savior came running down the hallway, panting and sweating.

"Edward!" I cried out, reaching a hand instinctively through the bars towards his direction.

"Huh?" He stuttered, and in the moment he made eye contact with me, Envy came up behind him and plunged a knife into his back.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, trying to get through the bars, without success, of course.

"It's so amusing, how you humans always do this," Envy giggled. "Time after time. You never fail to come scampering after your captured loved ones."

Edward was collapsed on the ground, his breathing ragged and slowed. Blood poured out of the stab wound, and I winced as Envy wrenched it out.

"Augh!" Edward screamed, and I could see his metallic fist carving ditches into the rocky ground.

Scarlet stained everywhere. I hated the color red at that moment. It blended into his torn garment and all I could see was red, red everywhere, over him and under him and pooled all around him.

"We have to keep you alive, unfortunately, but who's to say we can't have a little fun before nursing you back to health, eh?" Envy sneered, and kicked Edward right in his wound. He cried out, and then abruptly cut his cries. I realized this was to prevent his friends from coming and finding him, and then getting hurt as well.

Why did he have to be so selfless? It would be the end of him!

Red was everywhere.

Envy needed to go.

And regardless of reality, regardless of Truth or anything that made sense, I kicked down the walls blocking me from my dream memories right there and then, and became the most powerful person in the world at that moment.

Well, I didn't know that then.

All I did know, was that there was too much red, and I hated that color. I hated Envy. And I hated the screams coming out of Edward.

And so fueled by the potent power of pure hatred, electricity sparked, and I screamed as the metal bars melted away.

I glanced at the Chimeras, which were now snarling at me, and they blew up in flames.

Envy's eyes were exactly what I wanted to see as I stalked up to him. The eyes of fear.

" _Nani_?" He exclaimed, stumbling backwards. "That's impossible! You didn't move your hands at all. You don't even have a Philosopher's Stone!"

I stepped over Edward's barely breathing body, my foot becoming soaked in liquid vermillion. "You don't know Truth like I do," I whispered.

I snapped my fingers, and a blade shot from the stone wall, cleaving Envy in half. He screamed in pain, dropping to the ground and writhing as his two halves slowly sewed back together.

"What are you?!" He shrieked.

His shrieks were getting to me. My fury was fading rapidly, and a great and powerful sadness came over me. Envy's question was legitimate. What was I?

He took advantage of my pause, and scrambled away, his bottom half having just reattached. I considered pursuing him, but it wasn't worth it. Not when Edward's life was bleeding out onto the stones.

I squatted down to him, and laid my hands over his wound. He was unconscious now, but I knew there was still time to save him. Without even having to think hard beyond, 'heal him', his muscles, sinews, and bones were patched up in no time. The bleeding stopped and his breathing became peaceful.

Battle noises sounded in the distance, as they had the whole time, but they ceased after a while.

"Edward!" I heard Alphonse's voice calling down the passageway.

"We're over here!" I called back to him.

Alphonse arrived, along with a man I hadn't met yet with an X shaped scar across his face, and a young girl with long black braids. " _Nisan!_ " He cried out when he saw all the blood. "We need to get him to a hospital!"

"He's alright," I said breathlessly. "I healed him."

Everyone just stared at me in silence. "That can't be," Alphonse said quietly. "You don't have alchemy."

I looked up, meeting where his eyes would be.

"I do now," I whispered.


	6. Riverside

"There's no way," Edward grumbled, staring angrily at the milk in front of him.

"You have to," I said, rolling my eyes. "Your bones are weak as it is. You need it."

"Who said my bones are weak!" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Suit yourself," I said irritably, walking away from him.

We were all still exhausted after my rescue from the Homunculi den. We had all made it out all right, but not without a lot of questions and confusion being opened up.

"Explain it again, please," Alphonse requested, shaking his metal head. "I'm sorry. It's just so confusing."

"When Edward and you came to get your body, Al," I explained again, "you really did rip me out of a different universe. A different doorway opened up, you could say. I don't know why, but I have a feeling it's for a reason."

"Do you remember the universe you came from at all?" Edward asked, subtly pushing away his milk and scooting next to me on the couch, enthralled.

"Only a little bit," I admitted sheepishly. "But it was much different than this one. There were little devices people carried around, and I remember that with one click, you could access all of the information known to humanity!"

Ed's eyes widened. "What a resource!" He exclaimed. "Imagine it, Al. We could learn all about the Philosopher's Stone in a day!"

He leaned back on the couch, looking wistful. "Your world sure sounds a lot more interesting than ours," he mumbled.

"No, I wouldn't say that," I murmured. "We didn't have alchemy. What we didn't have in alchemy, we had in technology, I think."

"What a strange world," Alphonse said dreamily.

I shrugged, and got up to clean up the leftovers of lunch. I sighed when I picked up Edward's still-full glass of milk, and drank it myself. I really didn't understand his indignance against drinking it. The creamy flavor coated my mouth, and immediately I felt refreshed and relaxed.

"Mmm," I said exaggeratedly. Ed made a show of rolling his eyes at me.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called, washing the dishes in the sink.

The door opened, and Roy Mustang stalked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the messy state it was in, but didn't comment.

"I've come to talk to you about being a State Alchemist, Violet," he said formally. "I was there to rescue you, I know all about your sudden realization of alchemy."

I continued washing the dishes, avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry," I said timidly. "I'm not interested."

"You know something the rest of us don't," he said. "Your close encounter with the Truth has given you knowledge we can't even dream of."

"And puts an exceptionally large bounty on my head!" I remarked, setting down a newly washed plate with a little too much force. A hairline crack formed in the porcelain, and I sighed, letting out a deep breath.

I turned around, meeting the man's stormy eyes.

"I'm not going," I said firmly. "That's that. You can't force me, I believe."

"No, I can't," he said. "But I can strongly urge you to recon-"

"I'm not reconsidering!" I yelled. "Please, leave!"

He sighed, turned around, and walked out of our room without another word.

Edward and Alphonse slowly turned to look at me, sweat beading on Ed's forehead.

"Heh, you ok?" He asked.

I slumped down onto the ground, my back to the wall. "I don't know what to do," I told them. "I have the power to go back and see my family, to go back to the universe I belong in, but I'm not sure, for some reason…"

Silence filled the room. It was evident neither of the brothers knew what to say.

"I think you belong in this universe," Al said quietly.

I shut my eyes to keep the tears from falling. "But I don't!" I shouted, more out of sadness then anything. "People can see the white fire in my eyes from the Truth. It makes me different." I ground my teeth, and curled my fists into a tight ball. "People always talk about it's so great to be different. Well, it's not!"

I shoved my head into my arms, not wanting the brothers to see my pain morphed into tears. I heard movement, and looked up.

Edward was standing above me, his red coat pushed back so that he could extend a metal arm out to me. His eyes were shining with compassion.

"I can show you what belonging means," he said.

Despite wanting to remain melancholy, I allowed a small smile, and took his hand.

A strong arm pulled me up to eye contact with him. "Come walk with me by the river tonight," he offered.

Why was my heart pounding so hard?

"I'll...I'll think…" I began, not knowing what to say. _Idiot_ , I thought. _Take this chance!_

"I'd love to," I blurted out, interrupting myself.

He smiled, golden eyes burning with delight. "Alright. Tonight, then."

I checked the time. There was too many hours to be spent between now and then.

"Is it alright if I take a nap before then?" I asked Edward.

"Of course," he said. "Al and I have some things to do this afternoon anyway!"

"We do?" Al questioned, which earned daggers from Ed. "Oh, right, I forgot! We do!"

I laughed, inwardly rolling my eyes. "Thanks guys," I said between chuckles. I watched as they went out the door, a very flustered and confused Alphonse trying to question Edward as quietly as he could, with Edward loudly trying to get him to shut up.

I sighed, collapsing on the solitary bed. It smelled like Edward.

Why did I notice that?

 _Don't tell me you're falling for him._

What great timing I had! Right when I found an exit from this foreign world, I fell in love with one of its inhabitants. Typical me.

I laid on the bed, staring at the blank ceiling. I wondered if walking with Edward was a formal event. Should I get all dressed up?

I thought of my limited wardrobe. Because I was zapping Edward's bank, I chose only the bare necessities. Which didn't leave much for date outfits.

If you could call it a date. Should I call it a date?

I needed to stop with these questions.

"I thought remembering my dreams would make things more simple!" I yelled into the empty room. "I didn't think they were going to make everything a thousand times more complicated!"

Taking a nap was not going to work. I swung my legs over the bedside, and hopped towards the desk. It was supplied with a pen and paper.

Bending over the desk, I started writing away. If I was going to go back to wherever I came from, I wanted to write everything down.

I wanted to remember everything.

I wasn't sure if you could take items through Truth, but it wasn't implausible. After all, I traveled over with the clothes on my back, didn't I?

And the amnesia I received when I arrived here, might apply in the same way when I travel over there. There was no way I could forget what happened.

My pen covered the paper in ink, narrating everything that had happened from beginning to end. The teleporting from Truth, the dreams, being scared of the dark, being captured by Envy. The incredible feeling of alchemy flowing through your body. The even more incredible feeling of sleeping in the same bed as Edward.

Time flew by as I described with seemingly endless detail my adventures. My hands were hurting and cramping up, but I had to include everything. It was all important.

I looked at the time, and I nearly panicked inside when I realized I had only so much time left!

I tucked my letter into my coat pocket, and ran out the door. I had to buy a new outfit if I was going to walk with Edward!

The shops were as busy as ever, but I tried to avoid making eye contact with people this time. I went into a clothing store, and was awed by the number of selection. Hopefully Edward wouldn't mind if I used some of his funds for his own cause.

I tried on several outfits, trying to decide what I wanted to go for. Cute? Beautiful? Sexy? Flirty?

It was only a walk by the river, after all, so maybe I needed to chill out a little bit. I decided on a dark blue, low cut dress with some silver earrings. I cringed at the price tag, hoping Edward wouldn't end our walk by killing me.

I walked out of the store, only to see Edward and Al walking right by.

"Oh, hi!" Ed called, waving at me. His eyes widened at my outfit. "Are you ready to go right now?"

"Well, not if you're not!" I said hurriedly, feeling embarrassed. I shouldn't have picked such a formal outfit.

"Oh, it's becoming evening anyway," he remarked. "The air is getting cool and dark. I think now is the right time." He looked at Al. "I'll see you later at the hotel tonight."

"Right!" He agreed, and walked off into the crowd, giving me a big thumbs up behind Edward's back.

I smiled at Ed. "What are your big plans for tonight?"

"Nothing much, really," he said, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. He bent his head so I wouldn't notice it, but it was too late. "I'm new to this, you know. I've never done it before."

"I think we should get some dinner," I suggested. He brightened up immediately, nodding.

"That is exactly what I was thinking!"

We walked and talked down the road, and the scent of sizzling food led me to a seafood stall.

"Oo, Ed, do you like seafood?" I asked him. He shrugged, which I took as a 'no'.

"Well, I'll have some shrimp over rice, please!" I asked the man running the stall. He nodded, and got to work.

"I'm actually not hungry," he said, sweating bullets. Poor guy.

It was odd that I felt a lot less nervous than he seemed.

I got my food, and followed Edward to the walkway by the riverside. It wasn't quite scenic, but it was quiet, and the motion of the river calmed me.

A cool breeze tickled my skin, and let some hair strands fly loose from my braid. Ed absentmindedly tucked them behind my ear, and then suddenly blushed, tucking his hand back into his pocket.

"You seem a lot less forward than you were the night I spent with you," I said, not able to help myself.

"Um, I think it's just this coat," he stammered. "It's making me hot."

"Ah," I agreed sarcastically. I munched on a shrimp. "Well, it is beautiful out here," I commented, forgetting my manners.

"Yes," he said stiffly. He was staring at the water, not looking at me at all.

"What is it?" I asked him. "Something is obviously going on with you."

I got answered by the calm sound of the river flowing.

After a moment, he spoke up. Well, I could barely hear him, but it was enough. "I don't want you to leave," he whispered.

He was a statue, staring straight ahead. I doubted he was even blinking.

A sudden rush of mischief came over me, and I decided to have a little fun torturing the guy. I was a hot mess when I was on the questioned end of the stick, but asking someone the questions was a different story!

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Well!" He exclaimed, "well, you're my friend." He _finally_ looked at me. "I know I've only known you for two months or so, but I've felt myself growing close to you."

My heart was attempting to escape from my ribcage. I felt myself locking up, but I couldn't let that happen. I had to let the flow of smoothness continue.

"I'm flattered," I said softly. "I sure am glad I'm not such a _drag_ anymore." I laughed at my own reference joke.

He didn't.

"I was awfully rude to you, huh?" He spoke. "I'm sorry."

I furrowed my brows, confused at the sentiment. Was he... _sad_?

I glanced at him. He was still staring, but his eyes were shining. And I didn't think it was the whispers of the moonlight.

"Ed-"

"I've lost enough people in my life!" He snapped. "I can't lose you, too!"

"Edward!"

"What!"

"What good will I be if I stay?" I said weakly. "I'll be a weapon against you. The Homunculus could capture me again, and use my power. I don't even know how to use it. I could end up hurting someone."

"I can teach you," he reassured me. "With the power you have, you could be used for great good."

"And great evil," I whispered. "And with that possibility, I think the decision is clear."

Edward's eyes were glistening, and I could see he was keeping tears back. I felt horrible, but I couldn't put him in danger.

"There's so much we don't know," he said. "You say you're drawing your alchemy from a greater power than the tectonic plates, correct? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because no one should be able to have this kind of power!" I snapped back. "If it falls into the wrong hands by becoming common practice, it would be devastating."

I turned away from him. "Come on. At least be there to say goodbye."


	7. Truth

I walked to a darker corner of the walkway by the river. The moon was silver and danced across the waters. It was a dark, seductive aesthetic.

Edward's eyes were as shiny as the moon as he watched me complete my transmutation circle. "Shouldn't everyone else be here to say goodbye as well?" He asked.

"It's hard enough with just you here," I choked. My heart was breaking, but this was the right choice, wasn't it? I was just a danger to everyone here.

Drawing power from the earth's core was too much power for any one person.

But I couldn't let Ed know this. As much as it might help him, it also might destroy the planet.

I let out a deep sigh as I connected the last part of my transmutation circle. The scratching of the chalk was the only sound to be heard as the tragic silence enveloped us.

I stood up, not wanting to meet Edward's eyes. But there was only so long that I could avoid it.

"Thank you," I said, blinking back tears. "Thank you for making me someone out of nothing."

He nodded. He wouldn't look at me. I noticed his fists were clenched tightly.

And with that, he turned around, and walked away.

My heart shattered. A single tear drifted down my cheek, a painful trail of sorrow I didn't know I had.

I patted the note in my dress pocket. I had to remember everything that happened. These memories, however painful they may be, had to be kept and cherished.

I looked down at the circle that would hopefully lead me to the void that is the Truth. Even though I fully remembered it now, it still terrified me. I wasn't sure what it was, exactly. And I suppose that fact alone scared me.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw the silhouette of Edward slowly shuffling away. His head was low.

I closed my eyes. _Can't think about that right now. Focus on what matters. Your family._

And before I could overthink it any more than I already was, I clapped my hands together and twisted them, feeling a powerful surge of energy flowing through my body, ready to burst out and rage through the world. It filled my veins and made my head feel swollen.

I slammed my hands onto the rim of the transmutation circle, sighing in relief as the power left the crude circle that was my body, and flowed beautifully into the more dignified circle. The chalk glowed a ghostly blue, and I hurried to get into the middle of it. I took one last look in Edward's direction.

He was looking back at me.

His face was illuminated by the glow of the alchemy. He was crying.

That was the last thing I saw before I cried out as my body dissolved, and the world went pure white.

–––

"Gah!" I gasped, waking up in an endless, whiter-than-white void. Behind me was a massive door, with the tree demonstrating alchemy etched into the stone. In front of me was a far different door.

Instead of a tree, a pillar was etched into the door, demonstrating the powers of technology unknown to Edward's world. It included scales and balances of the limits of science and the dangerous grounds when it comes to things such as cloning and the creation of life.

A totally different checks and balances system.

One with something akin to magic, another favoring technology.

And now I was caught in the middle.

Well, I wasn't alone. There was that Truth character, grinning from hypothetical ear to hypothetical ear.

"I was wondering if you were coming back," they greeted, although it sounded a lot more like a sneer. I supposed that was just the way they spoke. "What's your toll for coming here this time?

"Toll?" I asked, suddenly scared. I knew all about equivalent exchange, but I didn't think that simply traveling to the universe I originally belonged to in the first place required such a thing.

"Nothing is free, no matter what universe you belong to," Truth chided. "You became an item of a different universe for a while. If I'm taking you back home, I have to receive something in return. I thought you would know that better than anyone, especially after plunging my depths."

"Aren't you and I the same, Truth?" I whispered, not looking up.

"What?" They hissed.

"I know everything there is to know that you hold. That would hold us at the same value, correct? After all, no one has been dragged through your deepest voids like I have."

There was a silence that felt like it lasted for eternity.

And Truth started to laugh.

"You've got me!" They guffawed. "Make your decision, girl. For if you are Truth incarnate, as you say, then your decision must be the best." They grinned that grin again.

I started to sweat. Perhaps I knew everything that there was to know about _alchemy_ , but I didn't know squat about major life decisions.

I gripped the letter in my pocket. "I'm assuming the toll will be my memory again, if I go back to my home, correct?"

"You're correct," they replied.

 _I wouldn't lose everything. I could still cherish the times I had with Edward. And then I could see my family again, and become who I was meant to be._

I looked back at the door I came from.

 _I could also be a tremendous help to Edward and his friends. Heck, maybe even the whole world. Maybe being brought here by Edward_ was _what was meant to be._

I was trembling. I couldn't decide.

But I had to decide. I couldn't just stand there.

"I've made my choice," I said.

 **Hi everyone! So for this story, I'm doing something I've never done before: choose your ending! I wasn't quite sure how to really end this, because both endings are interesting in their own right, so I just couldn't decide. Then I had an idea. Why not do two alternate endings?**

 **So for those who choose for Violet to go back to Edward's universe, continue to the next chapter, Edward.**

 **For those who choose for Violet to go back to her universe, skip the next chapter and go to the last one, Family.**


	8. Edward

"I'm going back!" I yelled, turning around. My letter flew out of my pocket in the process, I turned around so violently, but I didn't care. I wouldn't need it.

"Oh, really?" Truth said, amused. "You're willing to give up your own family for your friends, who aren't even your own blood?"

"They're not just my friends," I said. "They're the best family I could ever ask for."

"Alright, alchemist. Go back to that world."

With that, the great stone doors opened, and I walked without any hesitation into the darkness held there, my decision completely clear in my mind.

I blacked out for only a moment, before I reawoke. I was on my hands and knees in the middle of the transmutation circle I had drawn, and it had begun to rain. The chalk was washing off into the river.

But the moon was still shining bright through a crack in the clouds, and with its light I could see Edward's shape illuminated in the darkness. He was running toward my direction. He must've seen the glow from transmuting.

"Violet!" He yelled, his golden hair turned silver by the moon, flying in crazy wet strands.

Before I could say anything, he threw his arms around me, and pulled me into a strong hug.

He was warm, and I felt safe in his embrace. I realized I had made the best decision.

I pushed him away a little bit, and then officially lost my mind.

I kissed him.

His lips were tight in shock against mine, but after a short moment they loosened and he allowed me to deepen the kiss. He tasted like rain and sugar. He tucked his metal hand behind my head and pulled me to him, our bodies wrapping around each other's like a perfect puzzle.

We pulled away, panting and catching our breath. It was only drizzling, but for some reason the rain and wind made his scent stronger, and I was dizzy was ecstacy.

"Violet…" He said. "I...I…"

"No you don't, idiot," I chided, gently but firmly. "You can't love me yet. I'm barely my own person." I laughed. "Heck, barely all I know is that I loved to write!"

"Hobbies and joys aren't what make a person," Edward said, tucking wet strands of hair behind my ear. "It's the circumstances around a person, and how they respond to them, that's what makes a person. And after all you've gone through, instead of being an emotionless slate, you've faced this world with open arms. You've been eager to explore, to learn and enjoy the little things. And I think I might've fallen in love with that alone." Even in the dim moonlight, I could tell he was blushing hard. "I know I will fall even harder for the person you'll become."

"Ah, I think I might love you too, you dork," I teased, and pulled him in for another hug.

I had found my true home at last.

"Come on," I told him. "The others will get worried we were out so late." I winked at him. "Let's make up some scandalous excuse."

"W-Wha?" He stuttered.

"Just kidding!" I teased, laughing. Laughing because I was happy with the simple, beautiful things. The rain on my skin, Edward's taste on my lips, the moonlight on the water.

"Let's go save the world, you and I," I said, and grabbed his hand, leading him off onto the moonlit path.


	9. Family

"I'm going back home," I said, determined that I had made the right decision.

"You'll pay your toll then," Truth jeered. "You're ready to give up all the memories of your friends?"

"I am," I said, not allowing myself to think anything else. I clenched the note in my pocket tightly.

I marched toward the door, and gulped as it opened itself up to me.

I didn't wait to hear Truth's goodbyes, and I lunged into the doorway.

–––

"She's waking up! She's waking up!"

My eyes fluttered open slowly, throbbing at the sudden intake of light. Something was obnoxiously beeping to my left. I shifted my arm, and winced as something pinched them. I wasn't quite able to see yet.

"Someone call her parents!" A man's voice shouted.

A piercing, bright light flashed through my eyes from a concentrated source. "Eyes are dilating normally!" A voice called out close to me.

"Heart rate normal!"

"Blood pressure good!"

"Hey there." A gentle, female voice was near to me. I tried to open my eyes, but the overwhelming light was still hurting them.

"I know, they'll hurt after being closed for so long," the voice said sweetly. "Just take it easy. We're all here to help you. Can you remember your name, sweetheart?"

"V-Violet…" I was barely able to get the words out. My mouth and tongue was heavy and leaden. And I got my name correct...right?

I heard gasps from all around me. "Amazing…" some mumbled. "Even for a two month coma, basic memory can be rare."

"Very good," the female voice said gently. "Now, just try to open your eyes, nice and slow now…"

I did, peeking my eyes open a tiny bit at a time, to let the light filter in at reasonable measures.

When my eyes finally adjusted, a round faced, kind looking woman was standing at my side, smiling at me. "Good–oh my gosh." Her smile faded. "Doctor, come look at her eyes."

A man in all white came over to me, and stared right into my eyes. What was he doing? What was wrong with my eyes?

"What's wrong?" I asked, worry coming over me in large waves. Was something wrong with me? In fact, what was I doing here? All I remember was walking to the school bus and . . .

And nothing more.

"I'm sure it's nothing," the doctor said, putting on a fakely cheerful tone. "Your eyes just seem to be a slightly different color then they were before. Nothing to worry about. We'll just run some tests later to make sure there weren't any major changes to your body that might have caused it.

I nodded. "Ok," I said absentmindedly. "Can I go home now?"

"Incredible, she's speaking in full sentences and asking real questions," the nurse gasped. Then she seemed to realize that I was expecting an answer. "Of course, darling! We'll just have to run a few physical exams to make sure you're ok and then you're free to go!"

"I think I'm really alright," I disagreed, and swung my legs over the side of the hospital bed. Man, I was sore.

"Ouch!" I squeaked, and noticed that there were needles going into my left arm. That was the cause of the pinching earlier.

"Lay back down, please," the doctor ordered. "We don't know if you're well enough to go yet."

Before he could continue, the door burst open in an explosion of squeals and crying.

"Our baby!" A woman cried, throwing her arms around me. "My baby, my baby…"

She sobbed into my shoulder. I wasn't really sure what she was crying about. After all, waking up was a good thing, right?

"Mom," I stated, memories coming back to me. I saw a tearful man behind her, tall with sharp features and dark hair. "Dad."

"We were so worried," he said, his voice cracking. "Oh, Violet…"

He, also, dissolved into tears.

Meanwhile, I was having the strangest feeling. I felt like I had a super long dream, and the memory of it was at the borders of my mind, just out of my reach. But the more I tried to remember it, the more it rapidly slipped away.

Alchemy...Edward...magic...a boy…nothing…

"Wish I could remember it," I huffed.

"What was that, honey?" My mom asked between sniffles.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

I met her eyes. Hers were a deep green, like a forest. She looked like a writer. I faintly remembered that she was a journalist.

"Violet, your eyes!" She gasped. "They're purple with a white ring around the pupils! Doctor, is she alright?"

"All of her vitals are completely normal and healthy," the doctor said, baffled. "The only reasonable conclusion is that a chemical imbalance occurred in her body while she was in the coma, and caused her eye color to change to such a fantastic color. It's most likely temporary."

"I like it," I said. "It matches my name."

–––

After being fussed over for what seemed like an eternity, I finally got to go home. The doctors, to their great disbelief, could find absolutely nothing wrong with me, so sent me home with dropped jaws. My parents hadn't brought any clothes with them, so I went home in the hospital gown I was in.

I sat down on my bed, and untied the ugly thing from my body. When I did so, folded paper fell out of the pocket.

"Huh?" I murmured, picking up the wad. I unfolded it, and the front said, " _To Myself_. _Contains unforgettable memories. I know this will be hard to understand, but this is what happened. Please believe me_.

I opened the second page, and started to cry.

I couldn't really remember, not all of it, but I knew it was real.

"I found my parents," I said to myself. "This paper will be my memories."

I opened it, and read the first line.

" _I gasped, and wanted to shriek in pain as spasms of needles shot through my every vein."_


End file.
